The Proposal
by halz1320
Summary: It's finally time for Jay to ask Nya the big "Q", but somthing terrible happens. Will Jay get Nya's heart back in time or will her heart be lost forever. JayXNya


_**Kinda got bored so I wrote this one-shot hope you guys enjoy. Be glad to leave reviews. This story is placed around the end of the current season.**_

It was a normal day in Ninjago. Jay had gone out to get somthing for his and Nya's date. Unknow to Nya, Jay went to the jewelery store to get Nya a engagment ring. Jay was nervous to ask Nya the big question, but Kai reasured him Nya would say yes.

When Jay was about to walk into the jewlery store he saw a familar face. His cousin Charlette,she ran over to him.

"Hey Jay how ya doing" Charlette asked

"Well I'm about to head into the jewlery store to get m girlfriend, Nya, a engagment ring"

"Cool! Charlette replied

"What are you doing in Ninjago anyways" Jay asked

"Oh duh now I remember why I'm mom wanted you to have this,to give to Nya she thought Nya would like it." Charlette said answering his question

She pulled out a blue velvet box and handed it to Jay and said"open it"

As he did his eyes couldn't believewhat he was seeing the ring it's self was gold with a big red ruby

"Wow it's amazing"

"Jay are you nervous?" his cousin asked considering his face was red and sweaty

"Yea I'm Fine Can I practice with you. I mean if it's okay with you. " he asked

"Sure why not" she replied

Unknownest to them Nya had to run some arroons in Ninjago City and was coming around the corner heading to the jewrely store to get her braclet washed. When she turned the sharp corner all she saw was Jay kneeling in front of a unknow girl. The next thing she saw brought tears to her eyes Jay jumped up and hugged the girl like there was no tomorow

Nya had to know what was going on. She walked up behind Jay and said

"What's going on Jay?"

"Nya! he said jumping as he turned around he saw Nya's eyes filled with tears

"Nya what's wrong?"Jay asked with smpathy

"Your'e cheating on me that's what's wrong"

"No I'm not I was just-"

"You were just proposing to another girl. Jay I thought you loved me"Nya said sobbing

"I do. I was -

"Don't ever talk to me again"

Nya went off running towards the small aopartment they shared with the three othe ninja, Sensei, and Lloyd.

_**At the apartment with the other ninja, Sensei, and Lloyd**_

"Does anyone know where Jay and Nya are?" Sensei asked curiously

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you guys" Kai said

"Tell us what Kai" Cole asked

" Well Jay went to the jewerly store to buy Nya a ring and tonight on their date he's going to propose" Kai said

"That is most amazing" Zane said

"Yes that is most- Sesnei was cut off by feet running toward the door and sobbing

Then the door opened to reveal a sobbing Nya

"Nya what's wrong? Kai asked having his brotherly instinct kick in

Nya slide her back against the wall hugging her knees

"Jay he.. he" Nya couldn't finish her sentence with her shaking

"What did he do Nya" Kai asked sitting next to his sister

"Jay cheated on me" Nya said before she started sobbing again

"Are you Nya, Jay wouldn't be the one to do that" Cole asked

"Yes I'm sure I saw him.. pr-...propose to another girl" Nya said

"What!" they all exclaimed

"When I get my hands on him- Kai said standing

Then they heard the door handle turn

The heard Jay's voice say "Nya are you here?"

"Jay! Kai yelled running towards him

Kai grabbed Jay by his collar holding up a fist and said "What is wrong with you I thought liked my sister!"

Cole and Zane pulled Kai back away from Jay

"I do." Jay said before they heard the bathroom door slam.

Kai turned to Jay and said "Explain"

Jay explained the whole story when he was done he pulled out the ring and showed in to his friends

"Wow it's really nice" Lloyd

"You really do love my sister don't you" Kai said facing Jay

"Of course I do" Jay said

"Why don't you try to make things better and turn my sister's tears of saddness in to happiness" Kai said motioning everyone exept for Jay to came outside the apartment

"Thanks Kai" Jay said walking towards the bathroom door

He knocked "Nya"

She replied "Go away Jay I don't want to talk"

"Okay how about you listen, okay?" Jay asked

"I guess so" she said sniffling

"Okay I asked Kai if I can propse to you and he said 'yes'. So tonight I was in Ninjago city before our date to pick up the ring, but I saw my cousin Charlette and she came to Ninjago to give me a ring that belonged to our grandmother. I was abit nervous to ask you tonight so I asked Charlette if I could practice on her and she said 'yes' and you pretty much know the rest" Jay finished when he heard the bathroom door unlock and open he was ready for a hug.

Instead he saw Nya's eyes bloodshot red and tears were still running down her face. She punched him in the arm

"Ow! What was that for"Jay asked

"For making me cry you jerk!" Nya screamed

Suddenly Nya kissed him on the lips. After a minute they pulled apart.

Jay asked with a grin on his face" What was that for?"

"That's how much I love you" Nya answered

_**Outside the apartment**_

Everyone was tearing up execpt for Lloyd who said" Eeeeewwww! Cooties!"

"So are they going to be more love sick because of this" Cole asked

"Yep probably" Kai answered

All the ninja including Lloyd groaned in annoyance thinking about the next year with the two love birds.

Sensei laughed at them for not yet knowing the feeling of true love

_**Back inside the apartment**_

Jay and Nya stood there hugging. When Nya remembered somthing

"Jay?"Nya asked

"Yea What's up?"

"Isn't there somthing you want to ask me?" Nya said with a girn on her face

"Oh yea I totally forgot" Jay said

Suddenly Jay got down on one knee and said " Nya I love with my whole heart." He paused and continued on " Will you marry me?"

With tears of happieness in her eyes and a grin on her face she answered his question with three simple letters "yes"

"WHOOO HOOO!" Jay screamed and picked Nya up and spun her around

"I have some news to" Nya said

"What is it?" Jay asked

"I want everyone to hear the news" she said walking towards the door opening it and Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd fell into the apartment

Sensei just walked over them laughing to himself

"So what's the news" Kai asked

"Yea what is it" Jay aske curiously

"I'm Pregant!" Nya screamed with joy only to faces of shock

"You are" Jay asked confirming what he just heard

"Yep" Nya confirmed

Everyone circled around Nya execpt for Kai who still had the shocked look on his face

"Kai are you okay?" Zane asked

"You..Jay...pregant" is all Kai could say

Everyone laughed as a party to celebrate began,ending the day but staring a new chapter into Jay and Nya's life.

_**Okay there it is please review**_.


End file.
